


A Barista called Princess

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, College, F/F, Lapdance, Loosely based on a true story, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, jason and billy are there but they dont really get named, oh tommy is there too but she def doesnt get named, trini and kim are queer messes, zack needs caffeine dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: In which Zack thinks he can cure Trini's crush on a certain barista. Too bad he doesn't know Kim has two jobs.





	A Barista called Princess

Zack would never admit this, but in truth he was tired of Trini forgetting his coffee in the mornings. Trini lived closer to the campus coffee shop and they had made a deal that Zack would pay for Trini bring them both coffee to their demon of a seven am class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Even though it was a class needed for their major, no one could get through Comparative Lit of the Global South at 7 am without a warm venti mocha.

For the first month their system worked. But then the Help Wanted sign at the Coffee shop disappeared and so did Zackʻs morning coffee. The first day, Zack had a vague, sleepy memory of Trini showing up with a goofy grin, sparkly eyes, and only one coffee in hand. That day they shared Triniʻs coffee, but soon Trini would wind up absentmindedly drinking it all on her way to class.

After three weeks of caffeine-free frustration, Zack got up early and marched to the shop to see what siren bewitched his queer mess of a best friend to make her forget his coffee. Even before he opened the door, he saw her.

The barista at the counter was exactly Triniʻs type: decked out in a grey and pink flannel and rocking a Bi bob. When she handed him his coffee with a sweet smile, Zack knew there was only one thing that could be done to make sure Trini forgot about this girl and not his coffee.

“A strip club? Youʻre joking right?” 

"Come on, itʻll be fun!" Zack cheered. "I'll even get you a lap dance." He needed to get her one in order for this all to work out. Trini would get her "angst" out and go back to bringing his coffee everyday. 

Zack’s plan was more than a little flawed, but in the cafeineless logic he had developed in the last few weeks he wasn’t able to realize this even when the got out of their Lyft in front of the strip club called "Tequila Mockingbird.”

"I can’t believe I let you drag me here," Trini said with a huff, straightening her tie and smoothing out her lapels.

Zack laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Crazy Girl. It’s gonna be a memorable night." He walked her in and of course they got carded at the door. The security guard smirked a bit when Trini told him she was 21 but just short.

They walked into the main room of the club and Zack sat Trini down in front of a blond girl spinning on a pole. "You wait here, okay?" Trini nodded and looked up at the girl climbing higher and higher on the pole.

Zack walked back to the bouncer and asked where he could get a lap dance. "It's for my friend."

The bouncer ported him to a bar where a white guy was wiping the bar down. Zack walked up and the guy said or rather shouted, "What can I help you with?"

"Trying to get a lap dance for my friend."

“Oh," the guy gestured to the girls dancing in the main room. “See anyone he’d like?"

Zack looked around and saw that most of the girls were very light and most were blond. "Well, she’s--"

"Oh, she? I got just the girl. We call her Princess."

"What does she look like?"

He shrugged and thought for a second. "Indian girl, got a badass feel to her."

Zack thought about the sweet girl who made his coffee this morning, the exact opposite of badass. He grinned. "Sounds perfect."

"I’ll send someone to your table once she’s ready and we’ll bring your friend to the room."

Zack paid the bartender then walked back to his table and sat next to Trini.

Trini was entranced by the acrobatics of the women performing in front of her.

"Staring much, crazy girl?" Zack said with a grin. Trini rolled her eyes at Zack, but replied,

"It‘s impressive."

Zack looked up in time to see one of the performers do the splits on the way down the pole before landing gracefully at the bottom. Zack arched an impressed eyebrow when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a soft spoken black worker in a suit. He leaned into Zack’s ear and said, "Your room with Princess is ready. Is this your friend?" He asked gesturing to Trini. Zack nodded and pulled on Trini’s sleeve.

"Lap dance is ready, he’ll take you to it.” Zack saw a new girl enter the room and take off her robe. She had the sides of her head shaved, but the hair that was left was long and flowing. She had a scowl on her face which turned into a smile for a second as she greeted the other performer she has stepping in for. She noticed Zack’s stare and arched an eyebrow at him before grabbing the pole and wiping it down before her routine. ’’I’ll be here when you come back," Zack breathed out.

Trini glanced at the girI Zack was ogling then rolled her eyes. Considering he’d once had a thing for her, it was clear to Trini that Zack had a type. She followed the man in the suit to a room further into the club. 

“My name’s Eli,” the staff member said with a smile, before opening her door. “Can I get you anything while you're in there?”

Trini tapped her pocket where Zack had shoved a big roll of singles. Trini shrugged, “Some water would be nice.” 

Eli smiled. “Right away, Miss.” Then he opened the door. “Princess will be here in just a moment.”

With that Trini was left in a small room with a round couch and a tall platform with a pole set up in front of it. “God, what am I doing?” Trini asked herself as she sat down on the red couch.

Eli returned with a glass of water. The moment he was out of the room, Trini downed it and she wished she had ordered something much stronger.

Then the curtain at the back of the room shuffled and opened. The girl they called Princess walked forward and Trini turned an instant bright red. The girl was in a pink lingerie set. Ribbons from the bra made their way down wrapping the girl in a complicated x pattern, before coming down to cute lacy panties. Below that she had thigh high stockings with little pink bows on the front, all finishing off with impossibly high stilettos. 

The girl looked at her with a slight squint for two seconds but began her routine. “What's your name, gorgeous?” she asked, walking onto the platform and leaning against the pole, giving Trini plenty of time to ogle.

Trini was so distracted she forgot to sift through her possible answers. “You mean my real name?”

The girl laughed and said,“I don't think real names exist here, so just make something up.”

Trini blurted out the only thing she could think. “Marie.”

Princess laughed and turned to grip the pole. “Well, Marie, you just sit back and enjoy, alright, honey?”

Trini nodded and sat back as Princess started twirling around the pole. Ciara’s cover of Paint it Black played in the room. Trini watched the scantily clad girl curled her finger at her before getting up on the pole. Trini stared at her muscles as they flexed to keep her balance. The girl bent over and winked at Trini who gasped lightly. She stood up straight again and spun again, climbing to the top and doing the splits. Trini stared as she slid down slowly, landing gently on the platform. The girl moved onto her back and ran her hands over her body. Trini stared hard and remembered the roll of singles in her pocket. 

She reached in her pocket and slid a dollar bill into one of the girl’s ribbons with a hesitant hand. She felt little goosebumps rise on the girl’s skin. The girl sat up and moved to sit on Trini’s lap.

Just as Trini looked up to see her face, the light shifted to be a bit brighter. She instantly recognized the features. Trini felt her cheeks get warm especially when the look of realization crossed over the girls face.

“Trini?”

“Kimberly?”

“Oh god,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh god oh god oh god, did you know this whole time?”

Trini shook her head quickly. “I didn’t realize until just now. I was kind of distracted.”

Kim looks at Trini with a light blush on her cheeks. “You were distracted by me?”

Trini nods quickly. “Yeah, of course. You’re hot.”

Kim blushes harder. “Stop,” she says sweetly with a bashful smile. If Trini didn’t believe this was the same barista she’d seen three times a week, she did now. “Gosh, how am I gonna be able to finish my routine when you have me all shy now?”

“I have you shy?”

Kim bit her lip. “I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now. To be honest most days I pretend I’m dancing for you. But now that you’re here, wow, it’s nerve wracking.”

Trini could only blink. “Can I touch you?”

“Usually no, but you’re special,” Kim said. Trini nodded again. She ran her fingers over Kim’s hands and up her arms. She watched as Kim bit her lip. Trini moved to run her fingers over Kim’s jawline and watched as her her favorite barista closed her eyes slowly. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Definitely.”

Trini leaned up and kissed her gently. She tasted like strawberry lipgloss and coffee. Kim pushed Trini so she was against the couch. She started licking at Trini’s bottom lip. Trini gasp for breath before flipping them so she was on top. Kim pulled her close by the black tie around her neck. God, if Trini didn’t love this girl before, she did now. 

But the lights started dancing in different colors and Kim pulled back. “Dammit.”

“What?” Trini asked.

Kim continued to play with Trini’s tie. “It’s to let us know we’re almost done.” 

“Oh. That sucks,” Trini admitted.

Kimberly giggled. “Wait right here,” she said, rubbing Trini’s arm to get out from under her. She walked over to the door. Trini could hear her ask a Billy for a pen. She returned with a simple ball point and a napkin. She scribbled on it quickly before folding it and slipping it into Trini’s shirt pocket. 

“How much time do we have left?”

“About twenty seconds.”

Trini kissed her hard, knowing she’d be able to again, but wanting to cement that particular future. Kim grabbed Trini by the lapels and pulled her close. Trini snaked her arms around Kim’s waist, tracing under the ribbons of her outfit. They pulled away slowly, leaving gentler pecks before they heard the gentle knock on the door.

“Call me, okay?” Kim whispered into Trini’s ear.

Trini nodded quickly. “What time are you off?”

Kim laughed. “Late, just call me tomorrow, we can get lunch or something.”

“Okay,” Trini said, nodding again. 

Kim nodded and smiled. “Alright now go before someone comes looking for you,” she said, gently moving Trini towards the door.

Trini smiled and walked out with the same dopey smile she had the first time she saw Kimberly. She made her way back to the table where Zack was ogling the same brown girl from before. She sat down and pulled out her phone and the napkin with Kim’s number on it.

Zack turned and saw Trini typing in the number. “Woah, did you get her number? Check you out! Which one is she?” he asked.

Trini grinned and nodded towards Kim who was leaning up against the bar. Zack watched as Kim turned to smile at Trini. It took him a second to recognize her and another second to run a hand over his face. He saw how the two girls were blushing over one another and Zack sighed. Maybe the real solution would be for him to by a coffee maker for his dorm.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you're obsessed with Trimberly and your friends take you to a strip club. Feel free to go send me memes on tumblr: @paulinaalexi  
> Special thanks to @bluearrow126 for the support, you da best


End file.
